Life doesn't end in Death
by I luv Writing67
Summary: IM Sesshy's lover77 Kagome died. Now as a Soul reaper she has to deal with the Aizen, Naraku being alive working with him and she is the only one who can stop them for good And what of the stoic captain she might love or hate that reminds her of Sesshy?
1. Chapter 1

**I AM SESSHY'S LOVER77**

**This is my first cross over. The pairing will eventually be Byakuya K/ Kagome H, but they won't at the beginning, but it will happen, and there will be a little Karin/Toshiro. So here ya go!**

I watched in Horror as Inuyasha was thrown into the mountain side, the force knocking his already very weak form unconscious. One of Naraku's tentacles went towards his unmoving body and I knew if it made it to him, no one could save him.

I growled at the thought of Inuyasha dying such a pathetic (for Naraku not for him) death, and knew if he did ever die, he would do it with honor, and I would make sure all of my feudal family survives this ordeal. I felt the lid on my powers fly off and I felt the vase amount of power I withheld somewhere inside me, 'Why couldn't it have come out sooner?' I thought.

"No!" I yelled jumping in front of his body, I hissed in pain as I felt the limb make a hole in my left side near my heart.

"Ugh!" I thought as it tore through muscle and tendon. 'Shesus, that hurts!' **(Like Jesus but nicer to religious and/or non religious people).**

Gathering my new found power around me I grabbed onto the foreign limb that was still stuck in my flesh. Everyone in the clearing froze at the amount of power, even Sesshomaru.

"Naraku," I whispered "today you die."

I let my power travel through the tentacle as a medium to destroy it without damaging myself further than it already was.

'This wound is fatal,' the selfish (also known as self-preserving) part of my mind said, 'If you channel your powers into healing you can survive.'

Naraku seemed to have the same thought.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'The miko will die,' I thought looking at the strange woman 'Why does she still fight when giving up she could save herself?'

"Miko, if you fight, you will die from blood loss, are you willing to give your life just to lose?"

"I won't lose, because I can't," She said and I saw and felt her miko powers swirl around her, keeping the blood loss at bay "I can't let you win, for everyone here, I won't let you! Die as I might…as long as you die with me I will be happy!" she then turned to me, this Sesshomaru and the miko where the only ones in shape enough to move, the slayer unable to move and the monk poisoned, the fire neko garding them from the onslaught of low leveled demons.

"Sesshomaru," her voice was soft and filled with an underling pain that I couldn't help but wonder if it was physical or emotional…most likely a mixture of both.

I nodded and quickly I was by her side in a second.

"Are you sure miko?" I asked "You are ending your life."

"Yes."

"Then I respect your decision," I looked at the young woman. If I had known when I first met her how much I would end up respecting one human maybe the last four and a half years would have been different.

The whole interaction was less than a second.

I raised my sword up letting all my (hidden) emotions into the attack and I felt her put her whole heart and soul into her arrow.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" I said loudly as she whispered "Hit the mark, don't fail me now!"

Naraku's eyes widened in comical horror as the two separate attacks formed as one, there was no way to dodge and the amount of power released as it hit him sent the miko falling to the ground to which I immediately caught her.

There was a bright light and the rest of the Shikon flew towards her falling into her outstretched hand where it melded with its brothers.

**Kagome's POV**

"Thanks for catching me," I whispered as the jewel completed in my hand.

"Hnn…Miko-"

"No, Sesshy," I smiled as he growled lightly at the name, we had become really close when his pack joined mine a few months back, I told him things of my time and he told me things of this one, we became one pack and he became part of our ever growing family. "I know I am dying, but you mustn't try to save me…its destiny…" I looked at the little jewel in my hand. "there is no such thing as an unselfish wish," I whispered "so I am to be your guardian even in the next life."

The jewel as if agreeing with me became brighter before sinking into my skin and being harbored in my soul and I gasped as the pain and blood that my miko powers were holding back suddenly hit me hard as my miko powers drained under the immense stress.

"Sango…Miroku?" I called lightly and although they nor I could move they both replied knowing I wouldn't be around much longer.

"Yes, dearest Kagome?" Miroku sounded as if he was crying as Sango replied "Yes sister?" her voice sounded even worse than Miroku...I half way wished I could see their faces.

"I love you both, and promise to tell Inuyasha and Shippo I loved them and died in peace? And no matter what Inuyasha thinks it will never be his nor your faults and make sure he and Sesshy here don't fight." My voice had become raspy and I knew I only had a few minutes longer.

"Of course!" Miroku said as I heard Sango choke back tears.

"Thank you," I whispered as I saw my vision start to fade I looked up into the eyes of the demon holding me, sadness was evident there but he was too prideful to admit it.

"Sesshomaru, no matter what I love you too. You and Rin are both part of my family here. I have a few last requests of you…"

"Of course, Kagome," he whispered my name only loud enough for me to hear, "You are pack as well…family." Looking up into his golden eyes filled with a sadness that made my heart break I knew then that had I survived this I most likely would have fallen in love with him.

Even dying I felt honored to think that the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru, the most honorable and stoic person I have ever known who hates most humans with a passion considered me a friend let alone family.

"Please if nothing else, take Shippo in as your own, I trust no one could raise him in the demonic ways more than you and I also know my little boy has a crush on Rin and doubt they won't mate someday," He nodded "The second thing is to watch over my friends_ And_ Inuyasha, I know you to have a rivalry but I also know that you care for the idiot," he again nodded "And lastly please make sure that my body is taken back to my time so my family has something." Throughout me asking him these things I had to take shuttering breaths.

"I shall do as you wish," he said "Miko this Sesshomaru and the kit will see you again," He seemed puzzled by his own knowledge.

I nodded, I knew deep inside I knew if i saw any of my demon friends afain they were going to be the only ones.

"I know. But make sure everyone lives happy lives including you. My pack is with Shippo-" I coughed up some blood and covered my mouth for a second before continuing "I don't know if the demons are in hiding in my time but in my pack I have notes on all the catastrophic events of the future so as you shall survive."

"Thank you." I felt my eyes start to drift closed and I forced the next words out of my mouth without coughing.

"I'll miss you, Sesshomaru." And I felt the world go dark for a moment before I was standing over my own body.

"What?" I asked but even though Sesshomaru should have heard me, but he didn't. I watched astonished as a tear rolled down his face and he let out a cry of anguish as he cradled me lightly in his arms as Miroku and Sango sobbed, Kilala giving out a saddened wail. "Sesshomaru…Guys…I am so sorry…" and then Inuyasha started to wake up with in seconds he let out a cry of rage and sorrow and I felt the pain of it…I was about to call out to them when-

"Your time it finished here. You must leave," I turned to see a man standing in front of me. He wore a black warriors kimono and had a katana in his hand, he raised it above his head as if he was about to slice through me I closed my eyes waiting for the blade to go threw me but I felt the blunt back of the swords hilt hit my forehead. And then again the world went dark.

**First Xover how'd ya like it? Please R&R and tell me what ya think? Working on Chapter 2 now**

**AGAIN I AM Sesshy's Lover77**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Oh yeah...Miko=Priestess...but it sounds better.**

I sighed as I dodged Ikkaku's left swing. I quickly kicked out my foot and it met the back of his knee sending him to the ground.

"What the hell!" he screamed, "you are a girl! Its wrong!"

"What ever," I shook my head, "stop being childish and start doing your job, we cant mess around. we have things to do."

"You aren't even seated Kagome! How can you beat me? Plus its our resting time!" I shook my head, "How did you convince the Head captain to let you go to the world of the living with Captain Kuchki and Renji?"

"You don't need to know," he glared and I just shook my head again as I started to head for the door, "anyway I need to go to the Senkaimon, I will be coming back tommorrow, so dont worry."

With that I left the training area.

Getting there I saw the captain talking to the head captain, when he saw me he turned.

"Kagome."

"Head captain," I bowed my head slightly in acknowledgement.

**Byakuya's POV**

I glared lightly at the woman as she barely bowed to the head captain 'she has no respect!' She wore the normal soul reaper garb, she had ebony hair that reached her mid-back and she had shocking blue eyes, her name was "Kagome" with no last name.

"I was talking to Captain Kuchki, he will go with you first while Abari goes on their mission," I saw her face go from respective to outraged.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but remember you haven't been there in a very long time." Her eyes filled with absolute rage.

"It hasn't changed for me! You know that!" her voice was sharper than any blade I had ever encountered. **(So far, and you** don't** know the half of it!)**

"He will go with you!"

"But...I have waited SOO long and you said I could go ALONE, not with someone following me...Why?"

"Because I dont know exactly what you'll see and how you will react and I want you to come back without emotional damage," I was surprised...the head captain cared for this woman?

"Genryūsai, I know how to deal with 'emotional damage'," she sounded completely deadly.

"You will let Captain Kuchki go with you Kagome, otherwise I will never let you go back to the world of the living,"

"You swore to me when I first got to this Damn place, without my side, when the time came I could go."

"You could have died from a hollow attack," I was surprised by the uncertainty in his voice, 'who is this girl?'

"Oh right, a HOLLOW is tottaly in comparision to how I died right? A demon is NOTHING compared to a HOLLOW!" she growled. I was surprised...demons were few and in between for the last two hundred years and she was right, they did beat most hollows but they were almost extinct...

"Deal with it, the past is the past now go before I change my mind! she glared at him.

"Fine...but I dont like it," she then turned and her raging blue eyes landed on me and they softened till they were like a calm pond, "I have nothing against you or anyone else...I just...have persional things to do..."

I just nodded and turned just as Abarai appeared.

"Lets go," he nodded and the three of us walked through the gate.

Getting through I turned to Abarai, "I have something to do with 'Kagome'," he looked questioningly at the girl before nodding and leaving, "Lead the way,"

She nodded and flashed stepped away, I was shocked as she was as fast as me.

We found ourselves in a Tokyo at a shrine.

"Uh...okay...Captain...what you see here can you please not tell anyone?" I raised an eye brow at her but nodded.

She walked up the countless stairs and I was surprised to see a Funeral going on. She walked behind the house and I followed behind her silently. We came upon about forty people sitting in front of a absolutely tree. Directly in front of it was a open casket and there was a young boy standing by it, he had tears flowing down his face as he spoke, "I cant believe she is gone...I knew it was possible but...she was always so strong...My sister is my hero..."

The woman ran up to the boy and placed her hand on her shoulder even though he couldn't see her...or so i thought.

"Kagome?" his voice shattered as he met the woman's eyes. She nodded and motioned to the side and he nodded and walked away from the casket away so far no one could hear them even if they yelled. Suddenly I saw who was in the casket...it was the girl...but she looked younger and though her stomach was covered I was so used to sighting blood I saw some. I then turned back to the girl who was talking to the boy.

"YOUR ALIVE!" he spoke quietly but it was filled with hope and shock.

She shook her head slowly, "no I am not Sota, I died...am dead...my body is right over there...I have been waiting for this time for 500 years," I raised my eyebrow but kept silent as I listened to the conversation.

"But...but...you died yesterday!"

"To you...yes...to me...Its been a little over five hundred years..." she looked at the boy, Souta, and I noticed how alike they looked.

"Thats so unfair...wait...Inuyasaha said you died for him..."

"All of them but yes...pretty much...Souta you understand...I was the only one who could have ended it...And the consequence was the taking of my own life..." he looked as if he was about to protest, "Sota I don't and wont regret it...Is he still here?"

"No...Kagome he wasn't good when he came...I think he looked worse than all of us combined..."

"Idiot...he knows he would have died...he was probaly wishing it was him," she shook her head.

Suddenly the boy noticed what she was wearing.

"NO!" I was shocked at his outburst, "You cant be fighting again!"

"Sota, you have no choice...plus it is my messed up destiny..."

Sota nodded and looked at her saddly before reaching forward and touching her arm, "I know your dead yet I can touch you... how?"

"Because I am allowing you too..."

"I wont see you again will I?" his question was shocking.

"I doubt it...its-"

"Dangerous? That's what you always say...said...when isn't it dangerous for you Kagome," the boy had a look on his face that made him look much older.

"Well...I cant tell you it isn't now can I?"

"But I just lost you...and now your here and say I can never see you again! That's worse than you being dead!" He said this very loudly and it made the woman take a step back, hurt on her face.

"Sota, how do you think I feel!" the girl snapped, "I have spent more life times than I care to admit wondering what happened to all my friends, to you guys, you think it was easy on me not to just give up and forget everything and everyone but I didnt..."

Her voice was strong even though I could see from about ten feet away that she was wavering.

"Kagome, I am sorry-" she cut him off.

"No I am...you are right...it was wrong of me...Anyway Sota...do me a favor okay? Watch Mama and Grandpa, dont let them cry over me, I am fine, and if Inuyasha happens to come back tell him you saw me and that I am Okay and not to try and be a idiot and look for me he wont find me."

"You cant stay the night?" he looked around and I noticed he couldn't see me...strange...

"No, I have to go back...just promise me..."

"Okay sis...I...I'll miss you," he hugged the woman and after a moment she hugged him back, "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Sota...never doubt it, and I have missed you everyday since I first left, even before I died."

She released him and patted his head, "be strong, don't miss me too much, I wasn't around very much the last four years...I am sorry about that by the way...I never knew it'd take that long."

"Sis if you are asking me not to be sad that I will never see you grow up with me, never hear you hound me to stop acting like a brat, then you are sadly mistaken, and the same goes for Mama and Grandpa...You held the family together after dad died...so we'll always miss you...promise me that I will see you again..."

"Deal," she kissed the boy's head, "now go comfort everyone."

He looked as if leaving her then would be the last time he'd ever see her, "one more thing...Inuyasha...he said..uh...Sesshomaru said something like 'Tell the Miko if she is there that she mustn't be stupid, other wise this Sesshomaru shall have to save her again.'"

The woman shook her head, "Being a lord sure gave him a big ego...okay...thanks Sota," again the boy nodded kissed her on the cheek then ran back to the funeral.

She then turned to me.

"You want me to explain don't you?"

I just looked at her for a moment before nodding.

**Kagome's POV**

I sighed before telling him my story, the story that only the head captain knew about. "...And so I died...before I could even comprehend I was dead I was sent to the Soul society."

He looked shocked, which was entertaining because though I had never been in close proximity with him, but I knew he was as bad as Sesshomaru when it came to showing emotion, so it was interesting to see him show shock.

**Back to Byakuya**

"I have heard about you," I told the girl lightly as I thought back, it was something my Grandfather had made me read about, but there was very little information on the subject being that the world of the living wanted to forget the time...forget Demons in general.

She just nodded and then looked at the burial, "yeah, well, being you are so high up in the Soul Society I would expect you'd hear something about it..."

I didn't reply as I thought over her life...she had it bad, though I'd never admit it.

"How did you allow that boy to see you?"

"I still have my Miko powers, so I erected a barrier of sorts that allows my aura to interact with his own so that he'd be able to see and interact with me but everyone else wouldn't see me and he wouldn't see you," she looked at me and I watched her stormy eyes as they met my own.

"Hm, interesting," and it was...it was even better than a Gigai.

"Yeah...I didn't even know if it would work...though I am glad."

**Okay I know this is a bad part to end at but I cant write anymore at the second...so here ya go.**


End file.
